Of Fire and Hot Chocolate
by selenehekate
Summary: Lily Evans is cold. How will James warm her up? Fluffy little oneshot. PD


_Of Fire and Hot Chocolate_

Lily Potter, née Evans, sat cross-legged on the red woven rug in front of the stone fireplace in her new home. Boxes rested around her - still packed with all of her belongings - but she couldn't bring herself to move away from the warm fire in front of her. Every muscle in her body ached from lifting and carrying her bedroom belongings up the stairs and into the master room. She needed to just sit down and relax; everything else could wait.

She heard loud footsteps stomping up behind her, and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. He may be a graceful seeker, but James Potter lacked the same poise on land. _Still_, she thought as her eyes drifted down to the simple diamond ring set in gold that she wore on her finger. _I suppose I'm lucky to have him._

Indeed she was, as no sooner had that thought left her mind than a plush red blanket was wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up at her husband in surprise. "Thank you."

"Of course," he said as he scrunched up his lengthy frame and sat down next to her. "I don't want you getting ill."

This time, she really did roll her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Sure, Lily," he said. Then he wrapped his arm around her. "You should have let me do all the lifting today. I don't want you straining yourself-"

"I'm pregnant, James. Not an invalid," she said. She turned her head so she could look at him. "I can take care of myself."

James, however, was already frowning. "You're shaking."

"Only a little. It's cold in here."

James wrapped his other arm around her stomach and gently pulled her towards him. "You should have said something."

"Why?" she asked with a shake of her head. "The fire is doing a fine job of warming me up."

"But-"

"James," she said, giving him a small kiss on his cheek. "Really. I'm fine."

"If you're sure," he said. His frown line was still present, though, between his eyes, and he unconsciously pulled her closer. "I feel like we should celebrate. Our new home... We're finally living - married - in our own space. It's... amazing."

"I know," Lily said with a small smile. "I could really do with a glass of wine right now, to celebrate."

James' frown grew larger. "You're pregnant."

"Yes, thank you. I'm aware," she said. "I didn't say I was going to _have_ one. Just that I thought it would be festive and perfect for a celebratory drink."

"Right. Well..." he trailed off as he stared into the fire. Suddenly, his mouth twisted into a grin and he removed one of his hands from her waist. He reached for his wand. "I've got an idea," he said, before giving his wand a wave. Before him appeared two blue mugs of steaming hot chocolate, complete with whipped cream and dark chocolate sprinkles.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He handed one of the cups to her. "You're cold," James explained, "and you want to celebrate being moved in together. This is the perfect way to do it! Kills two birds with one stone, and all."

She rolled her eyes, but had to admit that he was right. Lily felt the warmth from the cup flow through her body, and she couldn't resist the grin that came over her face as she looked at her husband. "I suppose," she said. Then she took a sip of the warm, frothy drink.

Sitting there, with James by her side, Lily felt especially content. Even though her muscles ached and her stomach was beginning to round, she couldn't help but feel that this was a moment she'd always want to remember. Sitting there, before the fire with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand and James' arm around her waist, it really was a picture perfect moment.

* * *

_____This is a oneshot written for Amelia Letter with the prompt "warmth." Happy early birthday! I hope you enjoy this fluffy little piece, and I hope you have an amazing day!_

_____This is also written for the Hot Chocolate Competition and the Snakes and Ladders Competition. This was written for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp with the prompt "picture perfect", and for the 2012 Hogwarts Games: Medley._

_____I apologize for my brief absence from the site over the month of November, but I'm back now! I should be updating two of my Severus/Hermione stories soon, so if you follow those, check back soon. Thank you in advance for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I'm looking forward to continuing this story; I have some really great ideas for it, and I hope you'll stay tuned!_

_Thank you so much!_

_-Selene_


End file.
